


A Wild Ride

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [58]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Fake Mail Order Bride, Fake Marriage, Not Damon Friendly, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: With business now concluded, Caroline finds herself wondering what her future will hold. And just what role she wants Sir Klaus Mikaelson to play.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: come alive [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/964005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	A Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a bit ago and posted it on my tumblr and then totally forgot to post it here.

The carriage wheels bounced painful over a screaming Damon Salvatore. For a single heartbeat, Caroline considered regretting her impulsive choice of shoving him out the door. But he had been bleeding and she refused to let him ruin this dress after everything else he’d left in shambles in her life. Thankfully, her companion had realized her intention at the last moment and his firm grip kept her from tumbling out of the carriage with Damon. 

Glancing across the carriage once the door was firmly shut, Caroline righted herself and glared at her remaining companion. “Your brother is a menace.”

Sir Klaus Mikaelson’s brow lifted as his gaze swept her disheveled figure, and Caroline arranged her skirts, pointedly ignoring the heat in his eyes. “You’ll find no disagreement from me, love. Still, I cannot imagine even he thought you’d reduce Salvatore to carrion pickings in such a dramatic fashion. Particularly when we are driving at such… speed.”

She scoffed, refusing to let his words, the glint of admiration in his gaze, affect her. The hint of dimple in his cheek said he might have seen something anyway. “Should I have waited for you to deal with the situation? Difficult, with one arm.”

His mouth tightened in displeasure at the reminder of his injury. Since he’d received the stab wound unnecessarily defending her only a few weeks ago, she supposed she could stop needling him about it. Particularly when their acquaintance had become quite profitable. Or it would, as long as they’d stayed just out of the reach of the local Sheriff.

Damon's death was the last bit of a plot that had taken them the better part of a month to execute. And with the last of their enemies dead all their plans had all come to fruition. Caroline wiggled back against the uncomfortable bench, and tried not to wince at another hard bounce of the carriage. While her numerous skirts added a layer of cushion, Kol was driving at breakneck speeds. And while she approved of putting a fair amount of distance between them and the body they’d left behind, she hardly wished for a broken bone to go along with their escape. It would be weeks before a Marshall was brought in to hunt them, and they would all be long gone by then.

The tight set to Klaus’ jaw said the jolts also hurt his arm, but she’d learned he’d only allow so much fussing, as he rudely insisted on calling her concern. Since she’d already pointed out his limitations once and preferred to fight with him when she wasn’t in danger of losing teeth, she supposed she could keep from mentioning his injury. Again.

“Besides,” she dared after a moment. “He deserved a far more ignoble death. It’s a pity we couldn’t provide one.”

A tip of his head as Klaus agreed with her. She’d been quite clear about her reasons for wanting Damon’s death. His murder had been a very firm requirement in her bargain. Thankfully, the Mikaelson brothers were far from squeamish. 

Underneath them, the carriage finally slowed a hair and they were no longer in quite so much danger of being tossed about. Relaxing now that she no longer needed to brace herself so firmly, Caroline glanced out the window, wondering what lay before them.

She hadn’t expected to feel so… disappointed once the adventure had ended. Oh, they still had a far bit to go before they went their separate ways and Klaus had been dropping unsubtle hints about escorting her as far as Boston should she wish it. Kol had muttered far too many innuendos, but she had long since learned how to tune him out. 

Sir Klaus and Sir Kol Mikaelson had been an unexpected addition to her life. The night they’d interceded when they’d thought she’d needed their help, they’d claimed they were looking for their brother. A Duke who had left the family in dire straits with his abandonment. They’d apparently done a fine job of faking his death in good old England, but wanted to confirm the job done. Somehow she allowed them to tangle her in their schemes, and in turn they’d agreed to provide the aid in hunting that she’d been lacking. 

Agreement in place or not, Caroline had been quite surprised when it turned out that the brother _was_ a Duke in truth, off plotting the downfall of his family with his American mistress. And now, not quite a month later, His Grace Finn Mikaelson lay cooling in an unmarked plot of dirt and Damon Salvatore would be a meal to whatever creature found him first. And as an added bonus, the gold they had stored beneath their benches would make them quite wealthy.

“An unfortunate ending,” Klaus said finally into the growing silence between them. “But an ending nonetheless. Tell me, Caroline. With our scheme come to an end, what are your plans?”

She turned and frowned. “What do you mean?”

His brow tilted, amusement in his eyes. “You’ve been rather quiet about your intentions now that you’ve had your revenge, love. Surely a quiet life back East doesn’t appeal to you after you’ve tasted so much freedom.”

Caroline studied him with narrowed eyes. She did not believe that Klaus intended to betray her now. Not after everything else this past month. Their uneasy alliance hadn’t truly developed into something like trust, but she saw where it could become a partnership. If she wanted it too. 

“Perhaps,” she agreed easily enough. “Home would be a bit… sedate. But far less likely that my brand new wealth will lead to bloodshed or my neck in a noose.”

His mouth tightened. “It is unlikely anyone left alive could give a good description of you.”

She laughed. “I am hardly the only pretty blonde in the West, though my sudden blessing of money could be a bit difficult to explain. Though a dead husband is something many wives have in common with me. And you? Back to the chill of your English Hills?”

“There is unfinished business yet,” Klaus agreed. “A few more promises to keep.”

She nodded. “And then back to the boring life of a gentleman, I imagine.”

He made a low noise. “I doubt Elijah would allow either of us to be so underfoot. And neither Kol nor myself are likely to settle. While we should perhaps make ourselves scarce from your most charming of continents for some time, there are other fortunes in different cities to find.”

It was a strain to keep her jealousy off her face at his words. She spoke a smattering of French, had gleaned a fair bit of Spanish during her hunt for Damon. But the life he spoke of, moving from city to city and plundering what they found, that was far more difficult for her. There would be no cover of a mail order bride to aid her as she moved about once she left the West.

Though being a supposed widow would help.

Klaus’ lips curved, something tempting and coaxing about his gaze. “You could come with us.”

Her brows rose as she didn’t try to hide her surprise. “Why on earth would you want that?”

“You're clever,” he said immediately. “Quick on your feet and mean, when the mood takes you. I’d much rather have you on my side than find myself working against you one day.”

“Have you thought this through?” Caroline asked in exasperation. “The West is a bit more… lax, about certain matters, but there is no good reason for a single woman to be traveling with two brothers. Whatever would we tell people?”

A lift of his good shoulder. “That’s easily fixed with a minister, love.”

Her expression turned scandalized. “You want to pretend to be married? We already tried that and it was a full disaster.”

Twice, they’d been forced to share a room and it’d been an experience. Caroline was extremely particular about her space and having Klaus invade it had been… daunting. She’d never been so close to a man before. Waking to him, sleep-warm and long limbed, the firmness of his body taking up most of the space on a mattress that hadn’t been nearly large enough… Keeping to herself had been far more difficult than she’d have thought. The temptation to touch him, to see what the steady strength of him, injured or not, had felt like beneath her fingers had been heady. 

Klaus’ laugh was deep chested, but the gleam behind his eyes was intent. “I didn’t plan on it being fake.”

Her spine stiffened. “And _this_ is your idea of a proposal?”

The crease of his dimple deepened. “So it is the manner of my asking that offends you, but not the offer?”

Caroline glared at him. “Why would I marry you? I haven’t even decided if I like you yet.”

“Now, Caroline. We know that isn’t entirely true.”

She refused to blush at the dip in his voice. The reminder of those moments where the air between them had grown warm and filled with tension she’d had no words for. Not wanting to discuss any of it just then, she lifted her chin. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Why would you marry me?” Klaus repeated. The curve of his smile turned wicked. “I can think of a number of reasons. But to start, it gives you a way off this continent.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t need you for that. I’m certain I’d find a way on my own, eventually.”

Loud laughter from the front of the carriage told her that Kol was avidly listening. She was amazed he hadn’t butted in with his two cents. Kol enjoyed little more than needling everyone. 

“That,” she said in exasperation and with mostly false irritation while she glanced towards where Kol was sitting. “Is quite the detriment.”

“You know you adore me!” Kol shouted back, his voice thick with amusement. 

Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned back. Klaus wore the familiar expression of exasperation and the low simmer of his temper. It was a look she knew he wore most frequently around Kol. But for all of her exaggerated complaining, the younger of the two had become something like a friend. Albeit a very annoying one. 

Still. 

Klaus was more correct than she wanted to admit. She wasn’t sure she was ready to let this go. Running her teeth along her lip, she made an impulsive decision. Damon was dead, her mother’s ghost put to rest. For once, her future was about her. And _maybe_ that could include Sir Klaus Mikaelson. 

“You have until we reach Boston.”

Klaus’ brows creased with a hint of confusion. “To do what, love?”

“To convince me that I want to marry you.” She narrowed her eyes in warning. “And to plan a far better proposal than your last attempt.”

The sound of Kol’s uproarious laughter did nothing to stop the rising flush in her cheeks at the sudden glean behind Klays’ gaze. The way his gaze dipped to trace her mouth before returning to her wide eyes. 

“With _pleasure_ , Caroline.”


End file.
